


Absolutely Not!

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kayla loves messing with Myles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Gremlin loves making nests
Relationships: Myles (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cuyan [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Absolutely Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla, Dagorlad and Rhys all belong to the amazing OutcastTrip1995/@outcastcommander!

Myles rubbed his face as he noticed the current condition of the bed, where Minerva was still fast asleep and cuddling Gremlin who seemed quite pleased with itself and its bounty of the expecting mother and a pair of toddlers who seemed content with being treated like strill pups. “You little bastard.” Myles grumbled as he glared at the strill. “There is enough crud in here for you to make a nest! You don’t need to keep stealing from the others! Much less nab those two! You already gave out the baby’s existence once, I want to keep it a secret a little while longer!”.

The strill huffed at him in response.

“Keep what secret a little longer?” An all too familiar voice whispered in his ear, which incited a frightened yelp as he whirled around to find Kayla smirking at him while Rhys walked into the tent.

“Nothing!” Myles declared as Kayla walked over to the bed and crouched down, and proceed to shake the younger woman’s shoulder, which caused Minerva to jump awake and grab her wrist in a surprisingly stern grasp.

“Good morning, mind if I have my kitten and my stuff back?” Kayla asked patiently as Minerva just stared at her blearily.

“I...what?” Minerva asked as she released Kayla’s wrist and sat up, rubbing at her face then looked around and frowned. “Oh….”.

Kayla’s smirk vanished as she looked at Minerva than at Myles and rolled her eyes. “Is that what you’re trying to hide, Myles?”.

“I don’t know…..”.

“I can smell it. Clear as day, and don’t forget you got Gremlin before Talan was born.” Kayla said as she looked back at Minerva and gave her the smirk as the two toddlers woke up, and Dagorlad chirped happily and reached for his mother. “And it’s about damn time too! It’s been, what? Four years since you two started messing around?”.

“Kayla!” Myles yelped as Rhys moved closer towards him.

“Fifty credits say it’s another red.” Rhys chirped up which caused Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. “Or brunette. I’m sorry, but there’s no way it’s going to be a blond.”.

“Two years.” Minerva muttered as she looked at Myles in confusion, which caused him to offer a weak smile while Gremlin rested its head on her lap. “Is this normal?”.

“Yep, it did this to me every single day.” Kayla answered as she retrieved her stuff, as well as her baby, and ignored the offended look Gremlin had.

“You do know your mother’s going to notice, right?” Rhys chimed in as he nudged Myles, who elbowed him roughly while Kayla eyed Minerva who seemed content with laying back down to sleep. “Especially with that.”.

“I…..”.

“And Jax is going to freak when Talia isn’t with Talan.” Rhys remarked as he walked over to retrieve the little girl who whined at him which caused him to shush her and smiled slightly as Talia fell back to sleep, which meant using his shoulder as a pillow.

“And you really think Sarna won’t notice little Kayla?”

“I…..am not naming my kid after you.”

 _“Little Kayla.”_ Kayla snipped back as she turned on her heel to walk out of the tent. “She’s actually on her way too.”.

“Shit!”.


End file.
